magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Miyabi Ryūtaki
|writecolor = #DF0101 |species = Elf Human (former) |gender = Female |age = Teens |relatives = Shinobu Ryūtaki (twin sister) |eyecolor = Burgundy |haircolor = Silver |image = |jpname = 龍瀧 雅美 |kana = りゅうたき みやび |status = Alive |ln debut = Light Novel Volume 4 |othernames = Onē-sama (by Shinobu) |school = National Knight Academy |diva = Gremory |occupation = Student}} ( ) is the twin sister of Shinobu Ryūtaki and a second year at the Knights Academy in the Magic Division. Appearance Miyabi is a beautiful young elven woman who is also an elf with long silver hair, red eyes, and long pointed ears. Before she turned into an elf she had black hair and golden eyes just like her younger twin sister Shinobu. She wears the academy's Magic Division girls uniform. Her Magic Dress resembles a white, sleeveless, backless qipao dress with an opening in the front and a slit off the side and it is outlined in gold. Her hair becomes straighter and is now in a ponytail tied with gold string, along with a crescent moon hair accessory. This is a rare magic dress with little exposure rate. Personality She is shown as quiet and little mysterious when talking about what she wants, she loves her little sister shinobu deeply and shows that she cares about her well-being and at the same time wants to help her with her hatred towards other people (caused by the discrimination that miyabi received for being an elf). She shows interest in kazuki to discover that he was the one who defeated nyarlathoped (whom she hated for using other elves like her sacrifices in his plan) and then falls in love with him by helping her and her sister overcome their sad past. Even though she tries to act like a onee-sama she is really shy in situations where she tries to seduce kazuki like wearing a revealing swinsuit or creating an illusion with her naked although she was erasing her intimate parts out of shame. It is also shown that she is proud as a magika stigma and is easily frustrated when someone breaks her pride like when she pinches kazuki cheeks to avoid her magic in training. History Background Miyabi became an elf while young and the shock made Shinobu reject reality. Shinobu is literally incapable of registering any evidence that Miyabi is an elf, which coincidentally saved Miyabi from the same trauma and loneliness that plagued most elves (They tend to face quite a bit of discrimination due to how rare and poorly understood elves were until recently). However, that has also made Shinobu pretty much dependent psychologically on Miyabi. Plot 'Volume 4' After the events of volume 3, Miyabi thought of Kazuki as her savior (Nyarlathotep was kidnapping elves in secret and using them as tools of human experimentation, but was stopped by Kazuki), so she was quite well disposed to Kazuki, and after testing him in the Student Council Election Tournament, she asked Kazuki to conquer her and her sister. Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills 'Gremory 10 inherent powers': All of Gremory's powers are based on the mind magic which is mostly used to attack an enemy's mind. It can also be used to support allies. Level 1: Moon Scraper: Creates a blade in the shape of a crescent moon in Miyabi's hand that is then thrown at the enemy in an arc. Level 2: Lunatic Luna Light: Confuses the targets into attacking each other as well as show their insecurity towards their comrades etc. Level 3: Moon Ring・''' Mirror Field': A magic that creates a mirror shield in front the target to defend against light attribute magic. '''Level 4: Moon Divide': A magic that transfers the users' magic power to other people. Level 5: Moonlight Breath: Reinforcement magic that increases power. Level 6: Lunatic Labyrinth: Transfers the target's heart to Miyabi's mental world. Level 7: Man in the Moon: Creates a mirror in front of the enemy that reflects their face smiling sinisterly and it then renders them unconscious, in a state similar to magic intoxication where they are forced to face their worst fear. If they manage to overcome that fear they regain consciousness and temporarily gain a weapon created from the crystallization of their spirit. The power of that weapon is proportional to the target's inner strength. Level ?: Moon Healing: The summoner invokes moonlight from the sky that is capable of containing madness and mind magic. Level ?: Level 10: Awakening Full Moon: The Summoner's thought activity is amplified due to Revena’s strengthening, so much to the point one can perceive things in great detail and everything is in slow motion to the caster. 'Union Magic' Moon Strike: A magic created by combining the powers of Gremory and Marchosias. Creates a moon of magic power in the sky that is launched at enemies. Trivia * Ryūtaki means "Dragonic Waterfall". * Kazuki obtained the Key to her Heart in Volume 8, Chapter 2 * Kaziki had his first kiss with her in Volume 8, Chapter 4 * Kazuki mentioned in Volume 14 that he had already had a three-way with her and her twin sister. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Summoners